The Warrior Who Got a Second Chance
by Skyress1
Summary: Not all warriors fall from the heavens. This story is about Katie, the sister of a well known penguin, but she herself is all alone. But what if she got a second chance after what happens to her one day. Will she become the penguin she wanted to become or will she loose the her two brothers- the only proper family she has. Please review!
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

Some people believe great warriors come from the heavens and some believe that they are born like wariors. But I am not a warior... I am not any close at becoming a warior... I'm not even popular. Actually I don't have any friends... I don't have any good memories or fun memories and I am certainly not extraordinary. You see, I am just a little sister of a Luetenant and an older sister of a sporty kid. That sporty kid may be a dyslectic and that's why a lot of people laugh at him, but apart from him and my other, smartypants brother, I don'd have anyone other I could trust and whom I care for.

My dad sent us away to this military school in the most deserted area in Antarctica. It's not the place I belong to and it's not a place that I wanted to go to. But we live there and we have to learn there. The school has a royal name : The Grand Military School, but it's not a school penguins pay for, that's really why our father chos that school. Our mother didn't have a say in it. Our mother, atleast that's what my dad told us, was dead. I used to imagine how she looked like, but since the age of three, I had no time for imagination. Me and my two brothers were sent to a place where we didn't know anyone and I bacame a loser.

Well I ain't beautiful, I ain't talented and am not tough. No way I can survive this, but you know, my luetenant brother always said: "don't think that people can offend you they cannot unless you let them to, if you're gonna be brave and keep your ground they won't try and offend you or hurt you." As a matter of fact I trust him and I'll trust him no matter what the future will throw on me. But am gonna be jealous at him even in a million years, I bet you that. He has a lot of boys whom he's friends with and girls who have a crush on him and his three best friends. Girls that have the same love into science... no matter what type of science, swarm round him like bees, not at all like a bunch of penguins.

And no matter what I do I don't get a single friend.


	2. A Strange Day at School

**Chapter 1- A Strange School Day**

_**NOTE: By the way the actual story is meant to be written in the past tense whilst the prologue was written in the present tense, and whilst the prologue is meant to be in the style of a diary entry, the story is meant to be well, like a usual story.**_

I was walking down the corridor looking at clubs I might join, in the future. There were so many clubs but none I would fit into. There were drama clubs and sports clubs but being a loner I knew I couldn't fit there. I may have been slightly good at maths but not as good as my big bro and so I didn't fit into the maths or science clubs either and I never exactly been a warrior and people seem to take like to warriors and super heroes. Suddenly I heard the bell ring. "Come on and am on the opposite side of the building, I am so gonna be in detention," I mumbled to my self. I had english and my english teacher wasn't what you could describe as a cheerful person. Even if you came 1 minute after the bell had rung, you would have got a warning- and over the past week I already had max warnings. So I ran. But my penguin legs couldn't possible got me over quick enough fast enough and I tripped over something.

I had been lucky that Mrs Hatesy wasn't well today. I sat down at a desk as the others looked at me. A girl, who was obviously annoyed by my presence, groaned and gave me a very mean look. "Class, I am here, because Mrs Hatesy isn't well today and so she asked me to teach you. I have been nominated to teach your class by my own teacher and so i'll teach you. I will teach you partly my way and partly Mrs Hatesy's way. We'll start of with the register," a voice said as I opened my bag and took out my books, jotters and pencils. As I finished taking out these things I looked up and heard girls sighing. I turned around to our 'for now' teacher and saw why. It was one of my older brothers' best friend. I couldn't have been wrong about this. He had ice blue eyes and a smile on his beak, i.e something Mrs Hatesy didn't ever have. I was interupted by his voice " Katie Taro... umm KATIE TARO?," He said in a serious voice. "Here," I said embaressed. The others laughed. All laughed except him. "Yeah I thought you were here, now were was I oh yeah... Anna Tarnock..." he continued calling out the rest of the names. He was short for age but looked strong, leader-like and was a warrior... well he was a leader anyway. He was Skipper. And there was no way I could survive this embaressment, or atleast that's what I always think. I was 16 and I was in 13th year, a lot of girls wonna commit suicide at this age, but I had more reasons than they had and I haven't commited suicide yet.

English went well, we had revision and then started studying a poem called "Snowflakes". As skipper read the poem out I couldn't here it for the loud sighs of the girls. Thankfully he told them that if they didn't stop with that, he would send them to train as soldier, saying that they wouldn't last a day and so with one last sigh the girls started concentrating on their work. As class ended, I had science and this time my usuall teacher was there. "Teenagers, you got your homework?" he asked looking at us. It was the last leason that day and then we headed towards our rooms. I had homework I needed to do on the computer and then I went o to watch the soldiers training. In between the 1000 soldier penguins that were there training was my brother. I ran to him, "Hi bro."

"Hi sister," he said missing out any slang language.

"So how was your day Kowalski," I said cheerfully.

"Fine I suppose and I guess your day was better than usuall," he said smilling. I laughed. "Yeah my english teacher got unawell, so someone else took her place fo the day. That someone really did know how to stop the rest of the girls from concentrating on their work," I exclaimed giggling. I looked at my brother and saw he was smilling.


	3. Bullied

**Note: This chapter also has a change of POV, but that's not a big deal.**

**Bullied**

I was walking to my english class. It was a friday afternoon which meant tommorow was the weekend! This meant I would be with Kenny playing chess or looking at a documentary film with Kowalski, whilst he would keep on adding extra information to it, I would get annoyed and then we would fight. But before any of this could happen I had to get to english before second bell. I looked at the posters on the wall trying not to look at other penguins. If they saw my face, they would recognise me and they would laugh and make my day very similar to a day in hell. Unfortunately, my luck had seem to have run out. A boy older and stronger than me recognised me.

"Hey loner, why don't you go to another school, we have enough weaklings in this school don't embaress this school even more," the boy said laughing. I tried to walk away but he raised his foot and I tripped over it. "Hey clumsy, nursery is that way, school's for proper penguins, not clumsy babies!" The girls that saw it all just laughed and said, "Yeah he's right you're no teenager, you're an overgrown baby, who's you mother- a whale!" I felt like crying, it was one thing mocking me, but mocking a dead penguin was... a ... disgrace. The boy came to me and punched me, I fell on to the ground clutching my stomach. That wasn't the end of it though, but before he could do anything else second bell had gone.

He disappeared to his class and I walked, in pain to my other class. As I stepped into my english class I realised that Skipper was teaching the class again. "Hello there, Linsey, why are you late, never mind I wasn't really talking about work anyway, so you didn't miss out on anything, looks like am gonna be an english teacher for today as well," Skipper said smilling.

**Skippers' POV**

I looked at Katie. She looked a bit 'down in the dumps', maybe she just got a couple of questions wrong or her boyfriend left her. Most girls complain about that. I decided that the problem will solve one way or another, so I started concetrating on teaching the other students. Most of them either moaned about me or were flashing smilles at me. If atleast my team was here, I wouldn't have to face them alone. In the best way possible I explained them their assignments for today.

Finally, I had time to read the letter I got sent from the staff. _Oh, fish and chips man,_I thought as I read through the letter. I remembered the first line of the letter; "Mrs Hatesy is on maternety leave so you will take her place for the next year." The rest I couldn't remember. I was shocked, were the school staff really throwing me into leopard seal waters? I decided to mark the students work assuming, wrongly assuming, that they were much better at written work than at normal work. Maybe it was because they lost concentration. Katie didn't, she did her work much neater and better, atleast someone could concentrate.

**Back to Katies' POV**

I knew that I wouldn't be safe for ever and so I panicked and concentrated on my work instead of thinging about the end of school. Fortunately I still had gym and so I could be sure about my safety.

I hated gym, i wasn't that good at it, but maybe it was just of the put downs. As I took off my bag and stepped inside the gym hall I had a bad feeling that today would be worse then most days. Noone picked me into their team for football, nor did I expect them to do so, but I was put into a team with 5 annoying boys, each overcompetitve and each one was very selfish and selfcentered. You might have not thought boys may be a bit like that, but if you thought that here, you would know you were mistaken. The football matches were tiring and seemed endless, yet compared to what I had to get ready for this was a walk through heaven. However, this didn't make me feel better as it only made me nervous.

School finished. I picked up my courage and walked out of the gym hall. It didn't take long and the bully came to me. "Hey you there, you coward, my name's Bill and I came for revenge," he told me angrily. He picked me up by my neck and raised me in the air. "Well, well now that no teacher is here I might just finish you off!" I gulped. My eyes widened with fear as I felt that this wasn't going to end well. He punched me repeatedly, like a punch bag and then dropped me. "Hey there weakling, why don't you pick someone your age and leave the girl alone!" A voice called from behind. I looked around to see Skipper standing, there looking straight into Bills' eyes. Bill probably knew who Skipper was because he slowly backed away, growling. "You okay?" he asked me. "Ye.. yes... thankyou," I said, standing up. I was bruised and battered but otherewise I was fine. I was very grateful that Skipper had come, or else it wouldn't have ended well. "Want to join millitary training, you might learn a few useful moves," he said. I nodded. "Well, then go to the millitary training base at lunch times and after school, it might help you. You can even join the defenses afterwards, there's always some fair animals, unlike here," he added. I just nodded and then he disappeared. I walked of to the buildings were the students lived and went to my room.

"What happened today... are you ok, Skipper said that someone attacked you..." Kowalski asked me worried. "I'm ok, really am fine and I'm soon gonna be even better, I am going to train," I announced getting my jotters and diary out. I wrote on the first page: millitary training- after school and lunchtimes- need to train.


	4. First Training

**First Training**

I was excited for the first training. It may have been rough and I wasn't a very tough penguin, but when Skipper said about penguins I can trust and be friends with I stopped being worried about what might happened.

As monday lunchtime came I overheard girls talking about training. Some went there to watch others meant it and wanted to become part of the Antarctic force. I went there to become stronger and more helpful. As I walked down the corridors of the school, heading outside to the training hall I heard excited whispers. "This is going to be great we'll see the boys train, which one do you think will be the best?" asked one cheerfully. Her friend replies,"I don't know, maybe SKipper," she said blushing.

"I don't mind which will be the strongest, I like Private, best," said a third girl giggling.

"Hmph, I don't care, am going there to train and become the best!" a fourth girl with cat eyes exclaimed. I decided to hurry, but not just because I didn't wonna miss anyh training, I wanted to be as far from those girls as possible. I came to the training hall just in time.

Training was hard, but it wasn't as hard as trying to fit in to a group in school. There were lots of cadets and soldiers, a lot of them were way frendlier than the penguins in school and a lot of them came from different places. The trainer wasn't nasty to us but since I was here for the first time it was hard to keep up with all the other students and the trainer couldn't find time to help me out. I was lucky that on way or another there was always someone who could tell me how to do stuff and help me do them. "Penguins form groups of 8 and pretendsome of you are enemies and some are the defense. You will fight with each other, using moves that we have been going over and if the attackers win, it's game over for you . Remember, in real life if you lose, you might all die so try your best. You have 20 minutes of battling starting... NOW," the trainer annoenced as we quickly grouped up. This time a group picked me rather quickly which pleasently surprised me.

I had a tough time trying to fight the attackers off and it wasn't any easier when I was getting worried that I might seriously injour someone, even though I wasn't a skilled soldier. "Don't worry," a girl in my team said," there's not much of a chance will hurt our opponents, bigger chance they will hurt us." I looked to find that the other two teammates agreed. I must admit, the opponents were stronger, well, stronger than me atleast. The other four were boys and were the kind who would have been very strong opponents if they weren't cadets that were on Antarcticas' side.

After 20 minutes of intense battling all penguins were tired and we all went back to our schools, so that we would be there before the bell. Unlike most of the soldiers, I , Skipper, Kowalski, Private and Rico didn't need to use a vehicle to get to our school in time. "You did well, sister, " Kowalski said smilling, " I wonder what Kenny is doing.

It appeared that he was playing football. Suddenly the bell rang and he and all other students ran to their classes. "So how was training," Kenny asked me as we headed inside the huge building which was meant to be a school. "Okay, I suppose. I ain't good at it but since the others there are very friendly, so I might get better, with their help," I replied.


	5. Best Friend

**Chapter Five -**

**A Best Friend**

I was excited for my second training session. It was so much better than English, Science and all the other dull subjects that that my school had for offer. Well, I wouldn't consider them so dull if I had friends in these classes but it appeared that I wasn't meant to have class mates, for the time being anyway.

I practically skipped to the millitary training hall. There were a lot of kids, mainly aqaintances to me. They stood in the hall waiting for the trainer to come. "Today we will go over the skill of dodging. It should prove fairly simple, but not always are things as simple as we think of them," he announced as he walked into the hall. "Oh great! I am gonna be the only one that can't even dodge a hedgehog," I muttered to myself. "Hi, my name is Kelly, do you want to join up with me for this activity?" a kitten asked me. I just nodded and hoped she wasn't gonna be that good. I didn't want to be selfish but I didn't wonna come back to school with dozens of bruises.

It appeared that like me, the kitten wasn't a very good attacker and her defence wasn't that good either. We mostly talked to each other during the training and we soon became friends. It was great to have a friend. Well Kowalskis' friends were my friends as well and I was friends with Kowalski and Kenny, but this was slightly different. I and my new friend had lots of fun... and a lot of falls. Not as in fallouts, but as in falling on the floor, because of missing the target and so on. Kelly was a great friend and talkative too, we had lots of things to talk about.

The bell rang, announcing lunch break was over. Even from this distance, the millitary schools' bell was heard quite clearly. Kelly was hurrying to her school explaining that she might be late if she didn't run, but I was in no rush. I didn't understand why my school was made for penguins only. I walked into my English class sighing. "What up? Seal bit your tongue?" a boy from the back of the class asked, trying to mock me.

"Jeremy unless you want to take her out on a date, there is no reason to ask Katie questions," Skipper said. Jeremy shut his beak and kept quite for the rest of the period. We had to read some extracts from shakespears stories, which although was slightly boring, Skipper managed to make it a little less dull. "I kind of wonder which kind of human would want to make the charachters in his story commit suicide, and I also wonder whos' idea it was to teach kids about them!" Skipper said, making the whole class laugh. I had to agree, I mean which sick huma writes about death. Okay this one did, but that was not the point. "Okay class so for friday I need you all to write a summary that explains the story of Romeo and Julliets' tragic love," Skipper said as the class began packing up. All but I had left, since I wasn't as fast as the others. I was about to leave, when Skipper stopped me. "Jeremy may have tried to mock you at the start of this lesson, but he was right in one thing, you do not seem cheerful," Skipper said. "Anything bad happened?"

"No... well yes, I found a friend..." I replied.

"That's not a bad thing," Skipper said.

"No the bad thing is that this school isn't for anyone but penguin and my friend is a cat... well kitten," I answered. "And it's not very fun if you have a friend that goes to a different school."

"You could always go and visit her," Skipper suggested.

"What if I won't be allowed there?" I asked.

"Don't worry," Skipper replied smilling, "I think you should hurry, you'll miss science if you don't."

I hurried to my next class. Luckily, I came before my science teacher, who obviously had a bad day so he got pretty grumpy. We looked at magnesium and where it was on the periodic table. We didn't do much though since our teacher always kept getting angry at one penguin or another. "Karol, stop eating fish in class!, I said no talkin Gil and I mean NO talking! the penguin science teacher shouted.

Finally school ended. I was so relieved that I ran to my room as fast as lightning. Well maybe not as fast. "Hi sis," Kenny greeted me as he read a book. I looked at him at surprise. "Why on earth are you reading a book, I thought you hated books," I said in surprise. Kenny looked at me and smiled. "An otter called Marlene came to the school and she told me she will help me with reading," Kenny explained still smilling, " I kind of feel a little smarter now that she helped me with reading, reading will soon feel simple." He celebrated this by a woohoo and then digged into the book, that was although simple to read but still a great achievment for Kenny. I felt proud at my brothers' achievment.

In to my diary I put the date on which I will make an attempt to visit my new friend Kelly.

_Next day..._

This time as walked from school I felt even more excited. I planned everything as precisely as possible and tried to make sure all my homework was done quickly enough. I finished off my homework in my room and then I rushed to the adress that Kelly was at. I found the place of her school on the internet and it was rather simple to find.

I walked to room 132 , which was located at the back of a school named Feline Millitary School. The school seemed smaller than mine but less confusing because of it. I knocked on the door of the room nervously. The door opened and Kelly looked at me in surprise. "Hi there, I didn't know you would come to see me, but it's great to see you!" she greeted me cheerfully. "Come in, it would be a shame if you just stood in the corridor Katie."

"Hi," I greeted back slowly, "it sure is great to see you too."

We managed to have a happy time together. We chatted about what happened at school and what teachers were annoying and which we didn't mind. "Bye, best friend, see you at training," she said to me as I was leaving.

"Bye best friend!" I said back to her as she closed the door of her room. I was so happy! Now that I had a best friend my life couldn't have been better. I slid across the ice that covered the ground, smilling.


	6. Penguins and Bows

**Chapter 5**

**Penguins and Bows**

I was walking to french remembering last nights' events, which made me smile to myself. Unfortunately someone saw my smile and told me that I was a complete 'nut case'. The day was just getting better and better!

French wasn't so bad. I even got a couple new friends ever since I joined the club I stopped being as much of a weirdo, probably because I joined a club, or because I was the only source of information for girls who wanted to know about the boys that joined the millitary training. Most girls in this school were rather too girly, which resulted in creeping me out, though there were some brave, almost manly girls, but they often punched you... not a very talkatve or friendly gorup, eh? I didn't really care though, atleast I now fit in! I had almost felt disappointed when I got an A, most girls aren't friends with 'nerds', though Kowalski would be descibed as a 'nerd', girls aren't popular when they're nerdy, atelast penguin girls aren't. This time noone mocked me for that. I let out a sigh of relief and prepared for the next class.

English. Now my most enjoyed subject. No longer did I have to feel a shamed for everything, it was all so much more relaxed. I felt like smilling as I sat down at a desk. A girl even greeted me. Though what I didn't know was that she knew about my 'new' lifestyle... and am sure she anticepated that I might do something helpful, which will make me have a little more friends. Though I didn't know anything at that time and you shouldn't know either. As i look back I realise how blind I have been, but let's get back to that day. For a second I saw Skipper smile, but when I wiped my eyes, he was just his more serious self. That didn't bother me, still better than my old teacher. I set down to my writing plan as I had planned a story a week ago. Today was a friday which meant we could do anything related to english. This meant reviews, poem analysis, stories, adaptations or poems. I had been thinking about a story humans, those creatures that weren't as secretive or as ... well some of us arn't really smart anyway, or as creative as us.

Penguins can do so much more that humans think we can, but we keep it a secret.

He was walking down each row, looking at our creations, often giving out praises, which pleased mostly the girls. The boys were like always, bored looking, but Skipper made them stop that and they quickly began writting. I had to smile at this, it always made me smile, when the girls were behaving like headless chickens and the boys looked like that, utterly shocked and surprised. Skipper increased the class's disiplinary level by what would seem like 245%. Our last teacher wasn't really bothered by this.

i walked down the stairs bumping into Kelly. Hey... wait... what is a cat doing in a penguin school? "Hi, Kelly... what are you doing here, may I ask?" I asked the brown cat with hazel eyes. She glared at me. "Why did you not come to raining for two days?!"

"I was with my friends... for two days! Can't a penguin get some rest?" I retorted. I felt a little guilty, but I quickly pushed the guilt back. "And may I ask, since when do you have othr friends then your club friends?" She asked me. This completely stunned me. For a while I just stood there and then I replied, " ever since I realised how easy it was to make friends," I answered after a minute. This wasn't really true. "Yeah and by the way... tommorow can't do. Got a fashion club!" I added, trying to stun her back. Unforutunately she looked the same like before. "Well go on miss popular, see if I care!" she said. Straight away, I regreted saying the things I said, but there wasn't a way back. I saw her walk off, through the open doors. I just casually walked off into the canteen, chating to my 'friends' about the newest fashion.

The school had ended and I was sitting in my room writting a short entery into my diary:

_19/5/16_

_Today wasn't much of an interesting day. I did have friends that included me in their gossip and English wasn't bad, but I must say that Kelly shouldn't have been so angry... I was only trying to be with other people as well. I know i wasn't any better, but then I will come the day after tommorow, she should be happy that I even go to that suicidal club. Well, not suicidal, but... but, oh I don't know..._

i closed the diary and slowly I fell asleep.

_Next day..._

I woke up to a boring day, but there was nothing else i could do to get more friends then act like them and to look like I like the same stuff. All that time I looked forward to tommorow, so that I could see Kell once again.

The latest gossip was about bows. All the girls loved wearing 'in' clothing and accessories and a bow was the most 'cutest'. They said it brings out your eye colour and makes you look 'cute' in the get-a-boy-friend kind of way. I hated every single of it yet I loved being part of a bigger group. This group decided to change there name to Bow Beauties, I wonder how could any group have a more silly name.

**I hope you liked this chapter. I know... it wasn't very long or interesting, but the twist will come soon! And I am trully sorry I haven't been updating for so long...**


End file.
